You've Got a Friend in Me
by xoTrollyXO
Summary: After Bella moves to Phoenix to help her mom after she had a breakdown 3 years later she is back to forks and her best friend doesn't remember her. When he finally realizes he tells her to leave him alone. They end up loathing one another. A/H
1. Already Gone

**A/N- We own nothing!**

**Chapter 1 Already Gone**

_What a Wonderful World- Louis Armstrong_

_Walking on sunshine- Katrina and the Whales_

_You've got a friend in me- Toy Story_

_You're my Best friend- Queen_

_Iris- Goo Goo Dolls_

_Already Gone- Kelly Clarkson_

_I Will Always Love You- Whitney Huston_

As much as I was dreading going back to Forks, I was also very eager to see my bronzed hair best friend. Even though he'd ignored my countless letters I had a shred of hope that he hadn't forgot about our once magical friendship.

My mother decided to get married and said I was free to go back to Forks, she knew how much I yearned for it.

_*Flashback 5th Grade 04*_

_Edward and I were at our favorite place- our meadow. We were talking about how Jessica was obsessed with Edward. Well I was more or less making fun of him. Edward was dating Tanya the bane of my existence._

_"Me and Tanya are going to the movies and I was wondering if you wanted to tag along."_

_'Well, I'd be the third wheel so I'll just hang out with my Dad."_

_"You know what forget about Tanya, I want to just hang out with you all day."_

_"You don't have to do that." I said, blushing. Ugh, that always got me. Edward said that is was lovely, but I do not agree. Its horrid, it always tells Edward what I was feeling. Whatever that feeling was; anger, embarrassment, excitement he could always tell. He knew me so well. He was my one and only best friend. But I always did keep one thing from him. Yes, I was in love with Edward Cullen. But he would never like me in that way. He had Tanya. All I'd ever be is his best friend._

_"You'll always have a friend in me." Edward said. All it did was reassure what I had just been thinking. Could he read my mind? I guess friends was good enough._

_*End flashback*_

I was snapped back into reality when a short stewardess came and asked if I needed anything.

"No thank you." I said as I slipped on my ear phones and took out my I-pod and started listening to _Walking on Sunshine. _It completely described what I felt.

I hadn't changed much. All that changes was that my lips became fuller and finally got some curves. But I still had the boring brown hair and brown eyes.

I guess to keep my mind off of things I decided on what I'd wear on the first day to Forks High school.

I decided to wear yellow. Lots of it. It would be what I was missing. Maybe I'd lighten this town up. Ha. (link to outfit on profile)

My dad picked me up from the airport. We didn't speak much. I was too busy thinking how in the world I was going to do my make up in the morning. (link also on profile) I was never good with makeup but when I put my mind to it, I could. My hair was another story. I can't do hair worth crap. I was thinking I would just beach wave it like I usually did, nothing special there. (link on profile.)

* * *

_Eighth Grade 07_

_Edward and I had finally proclaimed our love for each other and had been dating for a few months until I got the news._

_"Honey come downstairs please." Charlie called._

_"Okay. Be down in a moment." After a few minutes I went down to see what he wanted._

_"Bells, your mom had a nervous breakdown. She's nearly catatonic. She needs you, and has for a long time. I was just to selfish to realize. I'm sending you to Phoenix to take care of your mother"_

_"But doesn't she have Phil?" This could ruin everything. Although I upset about my mother I don't know if I could live without Edward._

_"Are you being serious right now, she needs you. You are going and that's final!"_

_"Fine, I'm going to talk to Edward- to tell him goodbye." I said harshly. I went over to Edwards he lived a few houses down. Edward was outside._

_"Hello, love-" I interrupted._

_"I have to leave Forks to take care of my mother. In a way we were always supposed to say goodbye. I didn't want us to burn out but we did." I said it only because it would make it easier for the move._

_"Hmph, will we still be friends?" Edward asked_

_"Of course, but I just don't think we should be together."_

_"I completely understand, but hey write to me everyday promise?"_

_"Of course I promise. You better write too. Don't forget you'll always be my best friend, I love you." And with that I ran away, blushing with tears running down my face._

* * *

I was suddenly awoken with a loud, annoying beep. I looked at my alarm and it was 5:30, time to get ready. I got in the shower and used my favorite shampoo. It was _Bed Head superstar_. After that I got dressed and did my makeup and hair with 30 minutes to spare. I ate a pop tart and decided I would get there early so no one would notice my arrival. Thanks to Charlie he gave me a truck. It was red and rusted, but it was me.

I got to the school and went to the office to see Ms. Cope a red headed short lady. She handed me my schedule and wished me luck.

"Thank you." I muttered.

I grabbed my rain coat and walked outside and what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend.

It was Edward and he was making out with Tanya. Again she was the bane of my existence. I guess he got over me. I guess I wouldn't ruin his make out session.

Biology, first period building number 5. I was late at least five minutes. I was lost. Only I could get lost in a school this small. When I reached the room I was 10 minutes late.

"Thank you for joining us...." He was looking for my name. "Oh! Your new I'm so sorry have a seat next to Edward in the back."

I was finally going to talk to Edward! I walked back thinking of what I could say to him.

"Hi." I said when I sat down. He just looked at me like he had no recollection of who I was.

"I'm Edward Cullen nice to meet you." Umm hello! I was your best friend that you haven't talked to in years is what I wanted to scream.

"Um, Isabella Swan, but I like Bella." Realization hit his features then anger. Why was he angry with me? If anyone should be mad it should be me.

"How have you been?" He didn't answer. He got out a piece of paper and started writing it didn't take long for him to pass the note over to me.

_Leave me the fuck alone._ Huh? I looked at him and felt the tears well up in my eyes. I was probably beat red. I let a few tears slip out of my eyes our gazes still locked. His eyes were filled with hate. Mine were probably astonished. I thought I would ask Mr. Banner if I could use the restroom before I burst out in hysterics.

"May I use the restroom." I asked with what little dignity I had left.

"Take the pass." I took it and booked it out of there. I had so many questions.

**A/N Reviews Chapter 2 later tonight!**


	2. Slipped Away

**Chapter 2- Slipped Away.**

_Slipped away- Avril Lavigne_

_Broken Wings- Flyleaf_

_Fuck You Very Much- Lily Allen_

_Happy- Mudvayne_

**A/N- again usually what she wears will be linked on our profile. **

Later that night I was dumbfounded, I had no clue why Edward would say such a thing. We were best friends and if anyone had the right to be mad it should be me. I was getting frustrated so I went downstairs to make something for dinner. I decided to make fried chicken and mashed potatoes, with green beans as the vegetable. My mind kept drifting to him. I missed him like crazy and he wanted nothing to do with me. I would talk to him tomorrow.

I drove to school running a little late so all I did was got dressed and pulled my hair back. When I arrived I could see Edward making out with a new girl? Hm. No way! That was Jessica Stanley. Haha. I walked right over anyways making my presence known by clearing my throat.

"Hello." Was all I could muster.

"Bella," He said his back stiffening.

"I need to speak with you." I said harshly.

"What?"

"I would prefer to not have an audience."

"Jessica, I'll see you third period." With that he kissed her passionately and told her goodbye.

"I want to know why all the sudden you don't want to talk to me."

"We are not kids anymore, Bella. I just don't like you anymore." Hm, I guess that was easy enough but I pried.

"Um, Edward kids don't just spill all their feelings into a letter and then have broken hopes when they got home from school when there is no letter to be found. It broke my heart everyday to know that you may have forgotten about me. You had no clue what I was going through. You could have at least wrote me back telling me you didn't want to talk to me. Then maybe I wouldn't have all my hopes shattered when there was no letter. Fuck you Edward Cullen, I hate you." I was crying, fuck I'm a loser.

"Bella, save the guilt trip for someone who cares. Although you look like a good fuck."

"Your gross, you wish I would fuck you."

"Um, no. I wouldn't mind it though."

"Did you just not listen to what I just told you. I thought that maybe when I came back we would have some sort of relationship." Was all I could reply.

"I have enough girls to fuck with, no strings attached. Bella, you're a bitch don't even bother talking to me."

"Fine," I said. Ugh I was going to have to sit next to him for the next hour.

I wasn't late today and was the first to walk in. I sat down and pulled out a tattered copy of _Romeo and Juliet._ When I started to get in to it someone grabbed it from my hands.

"Your still reading this crap?" Edward said.

"Its not crap." I said politely.

"How's your mom Belly?" He asked. "Is she still a lush running away from all her problems." He knew nothing. The whole class was listening in.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." I said blushing.

"Aw, look Bella the klutz still blushes, how cute" He said. Why was he trying to hurt me like this. "Your mother never cared. She drank herself into a coma." O my freaking god what was his problem. Before I knew it I hit the ground. Did I seriously just faint. I heard someone yell out freak. All I heard was laughter, but then I heard the sweetest sounding voice ever. It sounded like bells.

"Why do you have to be such a douche bag Edward?"

"I don't know Alice." He said laughing then something happened that made my stomach flip this tiny girl that was maybe 4'11 picked me up.

"Hey Bella, I'm not sure if you remember me. I'm Alice Brandon. I'm sorry for Edwards behavior."

"I remember you." I said softly.

"I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine I think I'm just going to ditch first period." I protested.

"Okay I'll stay with you." She was so sweet.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" She asked.

"Sure."

* * *

It was lunch and I was walking with Alice.

"No no no no no." I said.

"Its fine just act like he's not there." How could I. He would probably make fun of me. I went over anyway not making to much notice. Alice introduced me to everyone apart from Edward. There was Rosalie, a beautiful blond bombshell, Emmett he was brawny he reminded me of a Teddy bear, then there was Jasper he looked like the poetic type. I quickly learned that Alice was with Jasper and Rosalie was with Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella for short."

"Oh, hey Bella I'm terribly sorry about the accident you had in Bio." He was so not sorry. Edward put on a false mask of pity.

"I'm not going to talk to you. I'm going to leave you the fuck alone. As you said."

"Aw, Bella's afraid to talk to the big bad wolf."

"You know what Edward, I thought you said I'd always have a friend in you. You promised." I said and realized I was talking only so he could hear. "Those words never left my head Edward. You just seem like you've changed- not for the better. So I'd appreciate if you didn't even talk to me or about me." He was at a loss for words. Serves him right.

"Oh, Bella I'm having a party on Friday night, wanna come?" Alice asked

"Yeah, um what time?"

"10 til whenever!" She said way to excited. This would be perfect. I had a plan. It was dumb but I wanted to try.

I was going to try to seduce the enemy and break his heart. The week passed by fast and soon it was Friday.


	3. Drinking Games

BPOV

I was totally ecstactic for tonight. My plans were simple; I was going to seduce him and break him down like the piece of crap that he is. I know this is probably one of the dumbest ideas that has ever crossed my mind, but I had to try it. I poured my heart out through those letters, and he couldn't even have the common coutersy to write back? What a jerk. I'm not even sure that this little plan will work. From what I've heard, Edward is quite the player. He likes to screw them and leave them for nothing. He just loves toying with their emotions. I knew one thing for sure and that was no matter how hard Edward Cullen tried he was not going to charm his way into my heart. It would be the complete opposite.

School passed without incident. Thank God. Cullen left me alone and I did the same. Little did he know that he wouldn't be ignoring me much longer. I hope this gives that douche a lesson. I sat down at lunch next to Alice as usual.

"So, you're definetely coming to my party tonight right, Bella?"Alice asked.

"Absolutely, Alice I wouldn't miss it for the world." I replied.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." She said. I knew for one thing that this party is just phase one of plan. I would have Cullen eating out of the palm of my hand before the night even ends. This jerk needed to be put in his place, and I was the exact person to do that. I knew what made him tick. I knew his worst fears; this would be a piece of cake.

"So Swan, I hear you're going to the party tonight." Edward replied.

"Of couse I am." Was my polite reply. Seriously, what was with this guy? It's my life and not his why did it even matter if I was going?

"Are you sure you can handle it, Belly," he said "I always thought that you were the type of girl to sit around at home crocheting another blanket for your collection."

"Oh, that's okay Edward" I said, "I always thought that you were the type of guy to sit around home and watch random chick flicks and then cry afterwards. " Haha. Suck on that Cullen. One of the fondest memories of him was Edward and I sitting on my living room couch and him balling his eyes out after watching _A Walk to Remember. _Like I said, I knew stuff about Cullen to completely humiliate him.

"Sure Swan, whatever your say."

"Whatever, Edward," was all I replied.

* * *

After school I drove home to get ready for the party. I was so excited. I could not wait to party the night away. Wow. I need to get out more often. I jumped into the shower and used my favorite body wash. I quickly jumped out and got my out fit in order. I decided on wearing my prized Bob Marley T-shirt a pair of shorts and a cute pair of yellow flats. All in all I thought I looked pretty cute. Once I finished my hair and make up I was out the door and headed to Alice's.

After I arrived at Alice's my plan was in full flight. I would challenge Cullen to a drinking game. Alice says he can never back down from a competition. I would win of course. I didn't drink often but when I drank it was a lot. So after I got him drunk I'd just be very flirtatious.

About an one hour into the party I walked up to Edward.

"Hey. you up for a challenge?"

"What kind of challenge?" He spat.

"Hm, a drinking competiton. Who ever can down 8 shots of pure vodka the fastest wins."

"Your on." We went over to the bar, both overly confident. As soon as we got there the bartender knew what was up. He gave us our shots and said

"5, 3, 3, 2, 1, go!" When it was said I just started downing shot after shot, before I knew it I was finished. Cullen still had one.

"Ha, I knew I'd win." He looked drunk beyond beleif. Thats when I was going to seduce Edward Cullen.


	4. My dreams are bursting at the seams

**BPOV**

I was feeling quite drunk. I didn't know if my plan would succeed with my being drunk. I had no clue what I was doing. I walked up to Edward to see how drunk he was.

"Hey dick-wad, I told you I would win."

"Whatever, it doesn't even matter, now will you leave me alone?" He said laughing, maybe he had some super-power that made him sober up quickly. He didn't even seem tipsy. That was very odd. Maybe he was a heavy-weight drinker. It really didn't matter. Fuck- my plan, it was not going to work.

"Sure, now you can go and screw one of your many followers." I started to walk away when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"You fucking whore, you think you can just move back to Forks and expect me to be here waiting for you?! Hunny, you're not that damn precious. Your not even that good looking. Do us all a favor and just go away" He yelled at my face.

I didn't even think about what I was doing. All that I wanted to do was to wipe that fucking Cheshire cat grin off of his face. Yes, I slapped Edward Cullen. Hard. It felt good. He looked at me like I was insane.

"You'll pay for this Swan!" Cullen vowed. I just smiled lazily at him while flipping him the bird. I didn't know where this sudden confidence came from but I was almost positive that my drunken state caused it.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch!" I said.

"You know Swan," He said smirking, "you can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig." He knew I had a lack of self confidence. He knew how to eat away at my pride. It was like his words were picking the skin and meat off my bones, leaving me bare. Nothing but a skeleton left.

I was crying.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked. Fuck, he didn't care. With what pride I had left I walked away to the bar. I got a screwdriver- although it wasn't my favorite I needed some hard liquor. I started to walk around the house looking for a room to crash in. I was literally falling over with how tired I was. Whenever I drank I got really tired afterwards. I thought I had found an open room. But I hadn't. I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

Edward fucking Cullen and Tanya Denali. Gosh, I really hated her. I felt this odd sensation of hurt flooding through my veins. Why? I have no clue.

I knew why. It hit me like a freight train. I still cared for Edward Cullen. I couldn't just throw away all of those years I gave him. I stood there for what felt like hours when he finally noticed my presence. I was all doe eyed and he just smiled.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. He still hadn't stopped fucking her. He was an exhibitionist. Gross.

"Oh, Isabella, nice of you to show up and disturb my time with Edward." Typical Tanya.

"I'll just be leaving now." I said, actually more upset than I thought. Quivering, I shut the door and went home. I screamed at the top of my lungs once I got home.

He was right. I tried to be 'cool' but never would be. As he said you can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig. His velvety voice kept echoing in my head. I wasn't even going to try to fit in. I would tell Alice that I didn't like her or something. I just couldn't be around any of them.

I would be the social outcast of Forks High. I really didn't care what people thought of me. I thought I did but really I didn't. I would eventually become the paint on the wall. A camelion, blending in with all of my surroundings, hidden.

Edward Cullen would never talk to me again. I ran up stairs with this new sense of accomplishment. When Monday rolled around I would become the geek I was back in Phoenix.

The weekend passed in a blur and soon it was Monday. I chose my outfit carefully. A pair of baggy jeans and an oversized hoodie. This was so going to work I thought as I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Bella?" Alice chimed once I got to school. I could never tell Alice I didn't like her that would be a lie. It was all Edwards fault. So I thought if I wore bad clothes Alice wouldn't like me. I was all to right. "I'm not trying to sound harsh or anything but I will not talk to you if you dress like a homeless man."

"Its fine Alice, I don't want any friends." She looked at me disappointed and walked towards her friends. Good, everything was falling into place. Bio all but too quickly came around. Thank the lord above he didn't say anything to me.

I thought back to when we were kids and how simple things used to be. Edward and I had been in love. I used to be able to see it in his eyes. The pure devotion he had to me. Even in Phoenix, when he hadn't answered my countless letters I would always dream about marrying him someday.

I remember the dream fondly. My father walked me down the isle while Edward looked at me lovingly from the alter. When I reached him we both couldn't stop from smiling. As we said our I do's we both had tears in our eyes. Thinking of that dream made me want to cry. Tears I would not let escape.

Fudge. I think he saw my eyes watering because he started to smile. Fuck why did I care for such an ass? I don't think I would ever know. Mr. Banner walked into the room carrying in a few boxes.

"Class, today we will be blood typing." Fuck no!

**A/N review please. ")**


	5. Jack Daniels

_**BPOV  
**_Weeks have gone by. No one has talked to me. I get the occasional 'hi' walking down the hallway. I'm lonely. I wish I wouldn't have pushed Alice away. She was one of my only friends ever. Her and Edward. Those were the only ones who I let in.

Edward was acting like nothing happened. I expected it but did not imagine it to hurt so bad. God, it really hurt to know he had no feelings for for me what so ever. I just hope that I forget all of this happened when I'm out of high school. The last time I had any interaction with him was when we were blood typing in Bio.

_*Flashback*_

_"Class, today we will be blood-typing." Fuck no! I had a major phobia of blood. The smell was disgusting. It reeked of salt and rust._

_"What if we already know our blood-types Mr. Banner?" I was desperately hoping he would tell me I wouldn't have to do it._

_"Ms. Swan, I think you can handle a little blood." He said jokingly. I was contemplating if I should yell out I have AIDS._

_"Yeah, I guess." As soon as he gave me the supplies needed I almost passed out then and there. As soon as Edward pricked his finger and the smell inhabited my senses I felt woosey. Next thing I knew I woke up in Edwards arms._

_"Put me down this instant!" I screamed._

_"I don't think so Mr. Banner told me to take you to the nurse, its not like I'm enjoying this any more than you are. Just suck it up and deal." He's such a prick. _

_  
*End Flashback*_

Those were the last words we have said to each other. Today I walked into school just like any other other day when

**BAM!**

I ran into a stone hard chest. The impact sent me falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said as I picked up some paper that fell.

"Bitch!" He screamed at me. That's when I found out I ran into the worst of all people.

Edward fucking Cullen.

"I said I was sorry, just leave it." I said and walked past him. The day past quickly and when I got home I noticed something strange. The house next door was for sale. The house was beautiful. It was big. Although I didn't like it because it was kind of close and one of the windows lined up directly with mine. I didn't get much privacy.

I ran down stairs to ask my dad what was up.

"Hey, dad do you know who is moving in next door?"

"Oh sweetie, I forgot to tell you. The Cullens are moving in next door." What the fuck is he talking about? Edward cannot be my next door neighbor.

"Do you know when they are moving in?"

"Um, actually it was a quick move. They'll be in tomorrow." How did I miss this? Have I been moping around that long?

"Oh." I said as I went up in to my room. How the eff could this happen? Whatever. I really don't care. I'll just act like the Marks still lived there.

Friday: most people are out enjoying themselves; I however, am stuck at home taking care of my drunk father. He may have put on a perfect facade for the good town of Forks, but I knew the truth. He was an alcoholic. If anyone knew about his addiction he would be ruined. The Police Chief cares about his reputation.

"Bells, can you go grab me a beer? Wait, no get me some Jack Daniels." My father slurred his words. Making it sound very odd.

"How much have you had?" I asked with worry apparent in my tone.

"Nonebellaiswear." He really thought I would belive that. He sounded like a three year old child.

"No more dad, off to bed now." Sometimes I feel like I'm the parent. It was the exact same with my mother. I thought coming here would give me a break, that is until I found out about his friendship with the bottle.

I ran upstairs to my room to get away from everything. I usually avoid time by myself because I usually brood over Edward. I've always been told that a mistake is a step in the right direction. My mistake: letting him go so easily. I let him slip right through the cracks. I wasn't aware that I felt this strongly towards him.

I never knew what love was. If anyone ever asks me when you know you're in love I'll simply state 'when you lose them'. Its been my experience that your not happy until you've had many reasons to be sad. Its true you might not even realize that you love someone until you have to live without them.

Seeing him in the hallway shatters my heart. Especially when he's playing tonsil hockey with one of his many sluts. Oh, but I think I'd give anything to be one of those sluts. I may be degrading myself, but he has my heart. I may never have his but he'll always have a piece of me with him. Even when I'm married Edward Cullen will always have some part in my heart. Even if its a tiny corner.

Eventually I slipped into a dreamless sleep to wake up to moving trucks and people yelling. I rolled out of bed and walked over to open my window. When I get it opened I yawn and stretch out my extremities. Then I look directly ahead of me and Edward Cullen is fucking smirking at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

**A/N Reviews please. ")**


	6. I always feel like somebodys watching me

**BPOV**

I could not fucking believe it! Out of all of those rooms he had to get the one lined up with my window! And he had the nerve to fucking smirk! God, sometimes I hate life. I just sighed and decided to just walk away and close my blinds.

I have a feeling my blinds will be shut a lot more often.

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling someone is watching you? No pun intended. I can feel it at the pit of my stomach, I can feel eyes burning over my entire body. Especially at night- I'll be sleeping and it feels like someone is at my window. I keep trying to convince myself I'm only getting spooked because of whose window is across from mine.

Eh, I hate Sunday's they suck. I call Sunday my lazy day. I'll lounge around reading books, and just chill because my weeks are usually hectic. I just wear my pajama's all day.

I did notice something strange, a beat up station wagon was driving down my road every hour. I just thought nothing of it.

* * *

Monday, joy to the world! Ha, today I would have the house to myself. Charlie was going out to dinner with Carlisle and Esme then going to bingo then to the town bar.

School was good I guess. I got home and decided to lay down when I heard the worst sound imaginable- glass breaking. It was the worst sound in the world. Wait wait wait, why did glass break in my house, I was the only one in the house and it was not windy. I ran downstairs to see what was up.

I just stood there, frozen what do I do there is a strange man in my house. As soon as my stupor was over I grabbed the closet thing to me; a golf club and screamed. I ran straight to my bedroom not even thinking twice, locked the door.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to my door. Next thing I know he was beating at my door.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Fuck you bitch, open the god damned door, little girl" A scratchy voice shouted back.

"No! You'll have to break it down!" I yelled with as much ferocity as I could muster up. He had the door halfway down when reality hit me; what the fuck am I going to do? I couldn't hurt this man, he was far too meaty. His weight was probably mine tripled.

I ran to the window and was shocked at the sight; Edward was fucking a girl from school, Irene, no Irina, what the fuck am I thinking about this for? Could he hear my screams?

"Bitch! I'm almost in!" He said with demonic humor in his tone.

"No!" I screamed as loud as I could. I began pounding at the window screaming his name.

"Edward, help! Please just look up!" I screamed, my hands were bloody due to pounding too hard. How did the window not break is beyond me.

"Somebody, anybody HELP ME!" I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed still pounding on the window. He was in and I was panicking. I will never forgive Edward for this. I knew he could hear me cause I could hear that slut, and I was screaming one hundred times louder.

I could feel him approaching, he was taking his time knowing he had me. Before I knew it I felt a sharp pain in my left temple. I could feel blood oozing out.

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked my voice sounded really gruff when all the events came back to me. I was angry Edward didn't come. He could have had the courtesy to help me even if he hated me. I was going to talk to him. Really what kind of masochist was he? Who doesn't help someone when they are screaming, begging for somebody anybody to help them.

I looked to my right when I noticed I was in the same spot I was in when I was knocked out. Fear struck me, what if he were still here? I grabbed my trusty golf club and got up way too quickly and realized I had a terrible headache. Whatever- I was still going to investigate.

I checked everywhere and he was no where to be found. I looked at the clock and it showed it was about two thirty in the morning. Dad wouldn't be home for another 2 hours. I would not be able to sleep unless someone was here with me.

I went and checked the safe, all the money was gone. Fuck! Edward was going to pay. Even if he didn't want to come over he could have called the police.

I ran upstairs with determination, I was going to scream at Edward. As soon as I was upstairs in my room I noticed his light was still on.

"O god Edward." I heard faintly. Un-fucking-believable. I could pick out that nasally voice anywhere. Jessica Stanley. Wow, two chicks in one night, he needed to slow the fuck down. He needs _Sex Rehab With Dr. Drew_, I thought bitterly to myself.

I ran downstairs and out the door with a flashlight in hand. I thought about taking the golf club with me but decided against it. No matter how badly I wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, but I couldn't find it in my heart. A verbal lashing would be good enough.

I snapped the flashlight on and bolted across the yard into his. I quickly made it to the door. I rung the doorbell ferociously then I gave up on that and pounded with my already sore knuckles.

"Open the fucking door right now Edward! I know you're in there with Jessica!" I screamed loudly.

"Hold the fuck on!" I heard Edward say.

About five minutes later he opened the door and I slapped him across the face. "Why didn't you call the mother fucking police, Jesus I could have been being murdered with how I was screaming! Grow some balls god damn it!" I threw in his face.

"Fuck you Swan! I thought it was just a ploy to get me to go over!" He was not serious. Why in the hell would he think that? I hated him. Well I wanted to hate him, but in all honesty I loved him. How could I love suck an arrogant prick?

"Why in the hell would I do that?" I asked, starting to calm a bit.

"Because your obsessed with me." Oh no he didn't!

"Wait, back the fuck up! I'm obsessed with you?!" I knew I loved him but god I was not obsessed.

"Yes Isabella Swan you heard me. You are fucking obsessed. You just wanted to ruin my day." Slowly my love for him was being demolished. I knew I was kidding myself but really I think I'm starting to literally hate him.

"No I am most certainly not! I was just mother fucking robbed, now I may not have money to go to college thanks to you. Have some common courtesy to at least call the police. Even if you didn't want to see me you could have saved me from a concussion and a robbery." I was starting to get all teary eyed because of the truth of my own words.

My college funds were gone. I would have to build all seven thousand dollars back up. I had been saving since I was eight. College was always very important to me. I wanted to be a writer.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" He screamed in my face. Here come the waterworks, I thought sarcastically to my self. I let a sob escape from my lips. I had to admit, it was a pretty loud sob.

"You know Edward, you are a liar. You are a horrible 'friend'. I really loved you. Loved you with all of my heart. I finally realized you're just weighing me down. All I can ever think about is that hurt you've put me through." I said he started to say something but I just cut him off. "Yea, I'll always have a friend in you right? Well let me give you a lesson about friendship, no matter what friends are supposed to be there for you through thick in thin. Even if our friendship was dormant, a true friend would eventually pull through. I can answer my own question I will never have a friend in you." I said proud off my impromptu speech.

"Whatever." He spat, but I could tell my words affected him. Before I left I looked him in the eye and slapped him.

I knew one thing for sure my love for Edward Cullen could never die. In my mind I wanted to hate him, my heart was telling me something different.

It was telling me do not give up on Edward Cullen just yet.

**A/N Longest chapter! Yay.**

**Review please. ")**


	7. Bad Romance

**BPOV**

Once I got home I started thinking, do I call the police? Or wait for Charlie since he is the chief. An hour later he came stumbling through the doors. Should I tell him? I mean it was my money so he didn't have to know.

"Bella, what the fuck happened to the window?" My dad asked.

"Um, well I was throwing a ball against the wall and with my bad aim I hit the window, I'm so sorry." I decided it was best not to get the authorities involved, I was honestly scared of the man that broke in. He was just soo big!

"Bella! I can't believe it, your paying for that!" He yelled. He would obviously forget in the morning. In his drunken stupor he'll probably think he was the one that did it.

For once in my life I was happy my dad was an alcoholic. I know that's pathetic.

"Well dadio I'm off to bed, I have school in the morning."

"Night, Bella." He sounded so mad. Maybe I just should have told him the truth.

I went upstairs into my bedroom and went to bed.

Where was I? I knew I was dreaming, well it felt like a dream. I wasn't positive. I was running, running from what you may ask. I have no idea. That's when I heard his voice.

The robber. He was screaming at me; telling me that I shouldn't try to run away that he'd catch me anyway.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed, but it was to late he had me. Right before he tried to hurt me my screaming woke me up. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. My heart rate was in a frenzy. I could not calm my erratic breathing. Hadn't someone heard me?

Five in the morning. I managed to get one hour of sleep. I got out of bed and saw something odd, standing at his window Edward Cullen. He had a look of dare I say remorse. He should feel bad I went to my window flipped him the bird and shut my blinds. That made me feel good about myself.

I needed a friend. I know you're not supposed to depend on someone, but everyone needs a friend. Right?

I knew what I was going to have to do. I was going to start dressing to impress get Alice back and explain everything to her.

Now, what to wear what to wear? I decided on a plaid shirt and ripped jeans. Its not like I'm begging for attention. I was still going to be me.

I quickly did my makeup and slipped on some blue ballet flats and put on my necklace.

Alice was a fool if she didn't talk to me. I ran to my truck because I forgot how long it took to get ready when you actually care.

I took it out on my poor truck though. I couldn't get it past fifty, I still tried. By the time I got to school my truck was wheezing. I had my plan worked out in my head.

I walked towards Alice and she just gaped at me. "Hey, Alice. I'm sorry I've been kind of out of it lately. I'm hoping you can forgive me. I'll explain it all later."

"Its about damn time! I've missed you!" Alice and I hadn't known each other long but the friendship would always be there. I could tell.

"We should get out of here so I can explain this mess to you."

"Okay." She said, she looked genuinely excited. We got into her car and as soon as she turned it on _Bad Romance _was blaring out of her speakers. We both just had to laugh at that. When we were off of school grounds Alice started speaking. "Okay, now spill!"

"Okay well me and Edward used to be best friends but you already knew that. Well I've always been in love with him. When I moved I wrote him every day telling him how much I missed him. Well not once did I receive a letter back. I had hope he didn't forget though. When I came back I saw him making out with Tanya and thought I would have at least one class with him so we could talk. Well I was too right, first period Bio. I sat next to him and said a simple hi and he didn't even recognize me! Well once he did he passed me a note saying that I should leave him the fuck alone. The next day I was going to ask why he said that and he simply told me that he grew out of our friendship. At the party he told me some pretty mean things but yet I still loved him. Then I thought I can not be around him so I thought I could just become the outcast. Dropping you for a friend was one of the hardest things ever Alice. Well on with the story. A few days ago it was announced that the Cullen's were moving next door. Well one of the windows lines up direcly with mine and its Edwards. Well yesterday I was robbed and he didn't even care. He was home the entire time." I said taking a breath.

"I knew it, I knew you were in love with him I can sense things like that. But Edward, seriously? That guy is like a pamphlet for STD's." Alice said cracking a smirk which just made me burst into laughter.

"You're right, but you can't pick the people you love. I wish I could hate him but my heart says the opposite. I'm so lost right now Alice." I stated.

"Don't worry Bella, his feelings couldn't have disappeared like magic. There has to be a reason and we are going to find out." Thats when I realized what might have caused him to be like this. I can't beleive I had been this blind.

"Alice, I think I know why he hates me!" I said practically screaming.

It was because I Bella Swan broke his heart.

**A/N This chapter was basically just a summary.**

**Bella got her groove back! She finally realized why he may resent her.**

**Haha, well her outfit will be linked on the profile.**

**Remember,**

**Review ")**


	8. Closure

**BPOV**

I wasn't positive though, I could never be sure. Well I could talk to him, but that is not going to happen. "What is it Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I'm not going to say anything til I'm absolutely sure." I said. "Alice, you need to take me home now! I need to do something." I half yelled.

I needed this one letter I sent him, the last one. I kept a copy of each and every letter I wrote. "Okay Bella, don't get your panties in a bunch." She said. I had to laugh.

"Sorry Alice, this is urgent." She nodded and slammed down on the gas.

"We're here." Alice simply stated and I bolted out of her car, I ran straight up into my bedroom and grabbed the manilla envelope full of every letter. I immediately grabbed the letter and started reading.

_Dear Edward,_

_ This __**Will**__ be the last letter I will write you, I now realize I am wasting my time on you. How could I be so stupid to even think you would write me? You are the most selfish person I ever met. I hate you, Edward Cullen, I was just blinded. I always thought every time I sent a letter maybe he'll answer me this time. It never happened. You know, I loved you- a lot. I haven't even dated anyone because I was waiting for you. I got asked out on countless dates and rejected them because I loved you so much. I just don't understand, you were my best friend. I don't know why but I think those last words I said to you broke you. Don't say they didn't because we were best friends. Maybe your not answering me because you don't want to wait for me, which I would completely understand, but you could have told me. Its really fucked up Edward. You broke me. I loved you- really I did. Even though I may say I hate you in this letter I know its not true, and so do you. I promise Edward next time I see you I'm going to have some words with you._

_Love,_

_ Bella Swan._

Maybe I'm naive but I really think that letter got to him. Maybe its like intuition; I have this gut wrenching feeling thats what it is. I wish I could talk to him. I know that I can't because I will end up being hurt all over with no one to stitch me back up. Not Charlie not Renee not anybody, it hurts to even think it.

Bella Swan can't even pick up the pieces- how pathetic? I'm like walking bad luck. Anything wrong that could happen has happened. Maybe I'm being melodramatic but thats how it feels.

That letter- I have to know what if that was it. I need to talk to him. I got up and walked to the window and was not surprised to see Tanya Denali.

Seriously did this man no boy have any class?

Obviously not to answer my own question. Seeing this sight made me want to break down and sob- which obviously did because the next thing I knew I was on the ground shaking violently. I don't understand- how could he do this to me? Did all those years of friendship mean nothing to him? I had an answer no. I knew it. Deep down in his heart I knew he still cared for me. I could see it in his eyes. I have seen hurt in them when I was in pain.

While still crying I got up and went to my dads liquor cabinet. I don't do this often but I needed the confidence.

After a few shots of vodka and some Jack Daniels. It didn't work it turned me into a hot mess. Crying all over the place. I felt like an angsty teen. Ha. With another swig of JD I went over to Cullen's place.

Halfway there I thought to myself- should I really be doing this? The alcohol was telling me to but my brain was telling me not to go.

I listened to the alcohol, and marched my way over. When I got there I was confused. I think it was because I was drunk and couldn't decide to knock or ring the door bell. I just settled with calling out his name.

"Edward! Come on answer the door!" I said slurring my words badly. I hope he could understand me. Even if he didn't I knew he would have answered the door.

Even though I was drunk I wasn't stupid- I made sure Carlisle and Esme weren't there. I banged on the door and run the doorbell a few times while screaming his name. Finally I heard someone come down the steps.

"What?!?" He asked.

"Edward, I love you!" I said by accident. Oh shit, I was in trouble. How could I let that slip? Am I fucking retarded?

"Excuse me?" He asked. He looked pissed. Haha.

"I didn't stutter. I. Love. You." I said breaking it down. Hell I already said it so why not say it again? He looked like he was about to choke. "Edward, I seriously love you and need to understand why you hate me so I can try to move on with my life." I let the tears fall freely- I didn't care if he saw me cry. "Even if I can't move on I need some sort of closure. I can't live my life wondering what if. I think about it every day Edward. What it would have been like if I would have stayed in Forks, what it would be like to be in your arms. I can't live like that anymore. So please just tell me." I stated. Gosh, I sound love sick. I didn't care though; I needed to get those words out.

"Bella, you ruined me. When you left I was so lost. I didn't reply to those letters because it hurt too much. I read them all though- that last letter was hell for me Bella. You made me feel like shit. It was deserved I guess but I knew I would miss your letters- they always brightened my day. You made life worth living. I woke up every morning hoping for a letter. When they stopped I didn't know what to do with my life. You broke my heart Bella."

I was right he needed me just like I needed him. And with that, I crushed my lips with his.

**A/N-**

**I know its not that long but I think its the most important chapter.**

**I smell a relationship brewing.**

**Review please ")**


	9. Hospital

**Okay I'm back! I haven't written in a while but I do not like schedules at all, so here goes the new chapter I hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

This kiss was full of anger and lust. It was not a kiss of love. Then I heard something yelling.

"Bella! Bella, honey its time for school!" Shit, I was dreaming? It felt so real though. The way his warm lips moved around mine. The silky texture of his skin.

It had to be real. It felt real. Why did my first kiss have to be a dream? Why did my first "dream kiss" have to be with that ass hole? Maybe my mind was trying to tell me something. I said I love you in the dream but I knew I would never have the courage to tell him that.

Its very confusing. I love him so much but hate him just as much at the same time. I love him because sometimes I can see the old him, but hate him every time I see him with another girl. The hate I have for him over powers the love and all I can see are his flaws.

Edward Cullens mind was flawed. He may be flawless on the exterior but his mind did not work like everyone elses. He just does not understand words like love, commitment, passion, monogamous. He didn't think like me. He wanted a bed buddy while he didn't understand when he sleeps with a girl they don't think of it as just sex.

Girls minds are very different from the male. Guys think sex is just to get some. To feel complete and utter pleasure while the girl thinks sex is commitment.

They draw emotional attachments. We think just because he wants to have sex he must love us.

Well thats not the case, he just wants some. I just don't understand how girls just throw themselves at him. Didn't their virginity mean something to them.

Wait till your married and have the right guy. Wouldn't you much rather have him take your virginity rather than some loser you may never see again.

I have my wedding night planned out. Yes, thats me Bella who always plans ahead of time.

I get an STD just thinking about them.

My courage around him may be fake but at least I'm sticking around. I got to my truck in just enough time to see Edward Cullen get in his car. He shot me this look that almost made me feel like he missed us. I was probably mistaken, but I was still stunned. Stunned enough to slip and fall and him my head off of the side view mirror of my truck.

It didn't take long for the pain to kick in and to feel the blood oozing out. I was shocked. That hurt so I just sit there having silent tears running down my face.

All to soon I heard a car door close and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" His velvety voice asked.

"Yeah, I think I need to go to the hospital though." I said very surprised he was talking to me.

"Ah, Bella you always were a klutz." He said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny. Poke fun at me." I said angry.

"Hey I'm sorry." I couldn't help but notice the double meaning in that sentence. He said it full of sorrow. Like he was sorry for something completely different. We had to talk. "Do you want to to take you? I mean I could if you wanted." He said looking at his shoes.

"Of course." I said smiling.

**A/N-**

**What is going to happen in the car?**

**The next chapter should be up soon.**

**Again I am very sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Please don't hate me.**

**Review?**

**")**

**Ashley.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in forever, but honsestly I don't like the way any of my stories are going right now.**

**So, I'm re working them all and the new and improved ones will be up in the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**NTMREashleyXcore.**


End file.
